In the past, some labels and design patterns were simply not sewn through a complete or substantially complete 360 degrees, while others were finished by moving the workpiece manually through the final portion of the pattern. Some templates were designed for the needle to follow an internal pattern which was cut out of the template. One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,338 of Adamson. In that arrangement, the labels are stacked in a hopper and fed automatically to the template where the edges of the label snaps under the edges of the open template and hold down member.